


The Mental Afflictions of A Fangirl

by Thephoenixalchemist



Category: Cumberbatch - Fandom, Jonathon Young, hiddlestoners
Genre: Being Lost, Other, concussion and hallucinations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thephoenixalchemist/pseuds/Thephoenixalchemist
Summary: When three best friends go on a weekend away in the Otways, they are involved in a crash, and they are stranded in what seems to be endless forest. The only way to get help was to venture out into the wilderness. Can Rita help her friends, with the added help of her somewhat gorgeous sub-conscious?(Just something I had dreamed up once in Math class about three years ago. Was first published on Wattpad. Enjoy.)





	1. Chapter One - Is This Heaven?

Everybody's dead. Gone. Left. I am alone. I am within the darkness. I am dead. I am without a heartbeat. I am-I don't know...I don't know...where am I? Who am I?

Is there anyone out there? Please, help me! I can't- I-I just.....

No! Get up. Get up, you useless moron! Get up and help yourself. Don't be helpless. Don't be weak.

Please help me! I can't move. I can't- no, oh God, please-

Get up and move! You can move! Get up!

I can't move! Stop yelling at me!

Get up!

Stop it! 

Get up!

GET UP!!!!

Someone help me...Am I dead?

 

Several Hours Ago....

"Ohhhhhh, If there's one thing I hang on to, that gets me through the night....."

"Dude! Your singing is so bad, man!"

"...I ain't gonna do what I don't want to, I'm gonna live my life..."

"Man, trying to drive here!"

"Shinin' like a diamond, rolling with the dice, standing on a ledge to show we know how to fly..."

"Oh my god, c'mon Ray, this is a good song! Let her sing!"

"When the world gets in my face, I say: Have a nice day! Have a niiiiccceee ddddaaayyyyyyyyyy!"

"I can't help but think that last sentence was directed at me."

"Guitar solo!" I randomly started playing air guitar.

"Dude, you're like a rabid bunny on ice back there!"

"C'mon, she's enjoying herself. This is the first time she's been out for a while."

"And I wonder what the reason for that would be!"

"Ha, bring it Ray! Rabid bunny singing!" I laughed like I haven't laughed for years. I haven't been out for at least a month or two. Being a fangirl has undying commitments that need cautious and rigorous attending to at every hour of the day and night.

Oh, right, introductions! Hi, I'm Rita! I am a crazy-arsed fangirl with an absolutely fantastic taste in music and a bad diet consisting of Nutella, fish fingers and custard, oh and let's not forget the large amount of chips that I eat every night. What can I say? I suck at grocery shopping. Shopping at comic book stores and Pop Culture joints, well that's another thing completely!

The girl protecting my awesome singing skills is Georgie. She's my right wing girl, and fellow fangirl. Though she doesn't show her fangirl side as much as I do. When we're at school, she tends to be calm and collected, but as soon as we walk through the door to my place, we go nuts, wearing Doctor Who shirts and singing the theme song to Britain's greatest television creation in history. Them we ohh and ahhh and David Tennant's glamourous hair, and scream Allons-ey every time he does and we jump up and down. I don't know how my parents can live with me. Though knowing my dad's dissolving memory and my mum's really bad cooking, I don't know how they can't live without me.

Oh, and the guy driving and calling me a rabid bunny on ice; that's Raymond. Though he prefers Ray. It gets awkward when the teacher calls him Raymond because then I start quoting from "Everyone Loves Raymond", and he tries to tackle me. But we both know that it's all good natured. Ray's also really good at hair dying and styling. People started teasing him when he started attending our high school, saying he was gay because he changes his hair colour and style every week, so we took him under our protection, and then Georgie and Ray started hitting it off. 

Georgie and Ray are dating currently, and they're really cute together. The kids at school don't tease him anymore, because when they approach, I give them a really good baddie stare I learnt from The Avengers, and then they start backing away. It probably isn't even good. I probably look like I have some mental problem. Well, I'm a fangirl, I probably do. Me? Am I dating someone? Well...I'm mentally dating Tom Hiddleston. It's so secret, even he doesn't know about it.

Ray, Georgie and I are currently travelling to Georgie's dad's place for the weekend. He lives out in the forest, in the Otways. Yes, we live in the great Australian state of Victoria, amongst miles and miles of rainforests and black panthers. Oh I should let you know, I'm Aussie, Georgie's family travelled here when she was little from New York, and Ray, and he’s the best Irish bloke I've ever met! If you can imagine us singing in the car all together, Ray's lime green hair and nose piercing, Georgie's African American choco-mocha skin, eyes and raven hair, and my wacky dress sense, you'd be surprised. I'll tell you what though, Georgie's singing voice is a lot better than mine. She's like the African American version of Jessie J. And I'm the cat in the back seat whose voice sounds like I’m dragging my nails on a black board.

Ray shakes his head with distaste of my singing qualities and turns down the radio. "Mate, let your vocal chords take a fiver. They're smoking, and you look like Smaug."

"I should actually take a drink. I may not be able to talk later." I pull out my drink bottle out of my satchel and took a long swig. Georgie turns to me in the front passenger seat. "So, are you having fun?"

"We're not even there yet. We left twenty minutes ago." I capped my drink bottle and placed it back in my satchel. Yes, a satchel. I purchased this little beauty at a market. It caught my eye because it looks exactly like the one that Colin Morgan used in Merlin. Yes, I'm a part of the Merlin fandom too. I'm a fangirl of many varieties of fandoms. Deal with it.

"Yeah, but you seem to be happier." Georgie smiled. Yes, I was happier. You see, the reason to my ultimate sadness and locking myself in my room for days and days on end was because of Russel T Davis and Steven Moffat. And I know that many fangirls can relate to this. Okay, sit down, kids, I'm about to tell you a war story.

Me and Georgie had to go away on a school camp. And little did we know that those two British Doctor Who writers had ended the life of David Tennant on Doctor Who. When we came back from camp (which was television, radio and cell reception-free, which is most parts of the Otways), Ray had recorded all the Doctor Who episodes we missed. And when we watched them in our computing class, our teacher thought we were having a mental breakdown. The End Of Time, Parts One and Two...I am now dead inside. Then came along Sherlock and The Rechienback Fall...you know my story of horror and sorrow, and I know you can relate in some ways! All this was a fresh shipment of steaming hot hell balls!

So I ended up locking myself in my room for a while because of my depression, courtesies the BBC. My parents were really worried about me, though seeing that my dad was the one that got me into Doctor Who (He watched Tom Baker and Peter Davison), he was sad too, but not as ultimately-sad-wallowing-in-my-tears sad as I was.

So, here we are. My parents thought it was better that I have a weekend without television or fandoms, just to have a break and enjoy myself with my pals. Georgia was also having problems grasping the fact that David Tennant was gone, replaced by a girl (Yeah, all Doctor Who fans, you know what we mean, but to those who haven't watched Doctor Who, he isn't really a girl. It's a boy with no eyebrows.), but she had gotten to like Matt Smith, but me? I had given up watching Doctor Who at that point.

"Yeah, I am a lot better now. Screw television, when I have my best buds with me, on our way to a forest retreat and good times!" I smiled and leaned forward, so I could see Ray's smiling face. "Yo, you wanna turn up that music? I'm ready for my X Factor audition!"

"We're too far out into the forest. It's going to have to be CD's from now on." Georgia opened the glove box and pulled out a heap of CD covers and we both searched through the collection for a good band.

"Good Charlotte, Good Charlotte, The Proclaimers...what in Hell's pants is this?" I held up a CD of The Beatles. Ray smiled and took the CD from my hand. "I love these guys!"

"That CD shouldn't see the light of day EVER AGAIN!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Ray, but I hate the Beatles with a burning passion!"

"You don't deserve to live!" Ray shook his head again with distaste. Georgia made her hands in the shape of a 'T'. "Alright, time out! I will pick something we all like." She took The Beatles CD from Ray and sifted through the contents of Ray's CD collection. Georgia took one out and put the rest back in the glove box neatly, then put the mystery CD into the player and pressed 'Play'. Then 'My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark' started playing. Ray nodded and turned up the volume. "Yes, Georgia, you are beautiful." Ray leaned and kissed Georgia, whilst I'm here making gagging noises. "Eyes on the road, Romeo. I don't want to die today." Georgia giggled as Ray pulled back and sighed. "Why am I graced with a gorgeous girlfriend?"

I raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Because you were a loner, and we saved your Irish arse from social humiliation."

Ray rolled his eyes and his smile grew larger. "And why am I burdened with our rhetorical love child that is a complete pain in the rear?"

"Hey, right here, Shakespeare! I am not pain in the arse because I am awesome!...And I just realised that doesn't make much sense."

"No, it doesn't. Do us all a favour, and don't sing." Ray commented.

"Too late! So light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, light 'em up, up, up, I'm on FFFFFIIIIRRRRREEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

Georgia joined in, followed by Ray, who was on the borderline of sounding like one of The Proclaimers. We all sang to the acoustic guitar, and when that song ended, OneRepublic's song 'Counting Stars' came on.

"Hey, is this one of your famous mixed CD's? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that this isn't by the same singer?" I took another swig of my drink bottle. Ray nodded, and I started swaying to the beat. "Oh man, is this heaven? I don't know!"

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be....."

"Oh God, Ray, LOOK OUT!" Georgia screamed as a kangaroo jumped out onto the freeway. Ray slammed on the brakes, but it was too late. We crashed into the kangaroo, and we somersaulted through the air, sailing right over the edge of the highway, and down the steep cliff, into a well-covered canopy of forest, which was at least a hundred feet down. Georgia and I both screamed as well went down into the forest...

"Everything that kills me makes me feel alive..."


	2. Chapter Two - Driving Skills Need Some Practise

I groaned and tried to move, but sharp pains went up through my head and down my spine. I tried opening my eyes, but I couldn't. I didn't have the strength. It took a little while for my hearing to come back.

"....Ray, baby? Open your eyes! Rita, RITA!" Georgia's voice became crackled and willed with fear.  
"I'm here, Georgia, I'm awake." I said slowly. I could hear Georgia moving around. I felt her hand on my leg, shaking me awake. "Rita, we crashed! Ray isn't waking up! And-and I'm trapped!"

I forced my eyes open. It took a second for my eyes to come back into focus, and I saw Georgia, her face twisted with fear, and blood dripping from a cut on her cheek. "Wha?"

"You have to get out and open the door on his side!" I looked at Ray. The airbag had released, and Ray's body was limp. His lime hair was matted with red blood. I didn't understand what Georgia was telling me to do. "Umm, Ray's door is blocked by a tree, Georgia." Ray's door and been hit by the tree, and had bent the door inwards. Obviously it had connected with Ray's legs, which had resulted in one of his legs being twisted in an unnatural way, and the white of his bone sticking out through his thigh.

"Georgia, are you okay?" I asked. Georgia's legs were trapped. The whole left side of the car had been pulverised by a fallen tree. Georgia shook her head, tears springing into her eyes. "I can't move, Rita! My legs are trapped!"

"Urg, dude, my driving skills need some urgent attention..." A voice said. Ray's hand twitched a little. "Ray, baby, are you okay?" Ray moaned. "Keep it down Georgia, I had a bit to drink last night..."

"He doesn't know what he’s saying, Georgia. He's hit his head too hard." I said, unbuckling my seatbelt that had saved my life. I moved slowly and gently towards the right side door and opened it. I tumbled out into the forest floor, groaning. "That's gonna hurt in the mornin'."

"Can we get mobile reception out here to call for help?" Georgia asked, trying to move her legs. I reached for my bag where I kept my phone. I pulled it out and looked at the bright screen. No reception. "Nope. Nothing."

"What about up on the highway? Can you flag down a car?" Georgia's voice started to get higher. She was starting to panic. I looked up. The cliff was too steep to climb, that's why it was called a cliff. "No chance, Georgia. I'll have to go and see if there's a farm nearby. Get some help."

"No! Please don't leave me! What about the black panthers?!" Georgia screamed.

"Georgia, you'll attract them if you don't be a little quieter." I grimaced at Georgia's loud voice. My head was pounding. I put my hand to my face. I winced as I touched my hairline. There was a wound there, and it was starting to puff up. Blood was trickling down my face and onto my clothes.

Georgia groaned as she tried to move again, but her legs were pinned down too tight. "God damn it!" She punched the console, and then immediately regretted it, cradling her now bloodied knuckles.

"Calm down, you don't need any more damage done to yourself." I croaked. I moaned in pain of my head as I sat up. Ray's little yellow Ford was beyond repairs. Georgia looked at me with tears streaming down her face. "Rita, what do we do? Please, what would Bear Grylls do? You watch all his shows and whatever."

"You do realise that show's a scam, yeah?" I frowned. Georgia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but the techniques he uses are for-real. C'mon, Rita, what do we do?"

I leaned on the car as I eased myself onto my feet. "I think I have to go and find some help. There are farms and everything out here, and Colac can't be far, yeah? And Ray's dad must be going bonkers by now."

"Colac is at least fifty miles behind us!" Georgia said.

"Kilometres, Georgia, we use kilometres in the country." I didn't know why I was saying all these things. I must've hit my head pretty hard. I looked around. No one standing at the highway could be able to see us unless they were standing right on the edge. The canopy was too think. All the surrounded us was thick Otway forest. "Kawarren can't be too far."

"We passed Kawarren twenty minutes after we left Colac." Georgia wiped her tears away. I frowned. What were the surrounding towns within a fifty mile radius? Colac, Kawarren, Gellibrand, Carlisle, what's that other town called? Wait, the Otway Fly? That theme park place. There was about a million farms between here and Colac, I could find someone.

"Oh, we're so in big trouble!" Georgia said.

"I'm sure that the kangaroo was thinking the same thing when we hit it." I forced the boot opened and pulled out a few blankets Ray was keeping for a picnic. I stumbled over to Georgia and placed them on her lap. "Keep those with you, and wrap Ray in a few, it gets super cold at night."

"What do you mean?" Georgia asked.

"I have to go and find someone to help us. I know you don't like to be alone, but Ray is the priority right now. He's hurt more than us, and we all need urgent medical attention."

"You sound like Sherlock Holmes, The sexy one, Benditicti Cabinetry or something. With the hedgehog dude."

"Benedict Cumberbatch, it's a mouthful, but it's a unique name for a sexy man." I smiled as I wrapped Georgia in blankets, and helped her lay blankets on Ray, still stirring and murmuring. "Don't worry about me." I grabbed my satchel, and I pulled out a map from the back of Ray's seat. "I have a map."

I bumped knuckles with Georgia (Her uninjured had of course.), and I gave her a hug. "Don't worry about me. The game is on!"

"Allons-ey, Rita." Georgia smiled, and I started walking away from the wrecked Ford. Leaving Georgia and Ray hurt me more than I let show, but I needed to find help.


	3. Chapter Three - Is It Me, Or Is My Future Husband Stading Over There?

I walked for a while, realising my haste. It was morning when we left Colac, and I could see the sun shining through the canopy, it was nearly eleven o'clock going by my phone. I kept it in my hand and on loud, just in case I came into reception and someone was trying to call me.

My head was still throbbing, and I couldn't find any Panadol in my bag. If I had any, I would've left it with Georgia, just in case Ray or she needed any. I leaped over a few tree stumps, my feet crunching on dry leaves and passing through heaps of green ferns.

Not seeing a large tree root in front of me, I tripped and landed on my face, a small rock smacking itself onto my head, making my headache more painful than earlier.

"Oh, for God's sake!" I cried and heaved myself onto my hands and knees.

"You need to be more careful. You're the one finding help for your friends." I heard a deep Canadian voice say.

"You don't say, eh mate?" Then I realised, this was a person. Help!

I raised my head to see a well-dressed man sitting on a tree stump. Bright blue eyes and brown spikey hair, I recognised him instantly. "Jonathon Young?"

"No, not really, but if you like, sure." Jonathon said, raising to his feet. I did the same, starring at the Canadian hottie with quizzical eyes. "You can't be real."

"Oh, I'm not. This is your subconscious helping you, in a matter of speaking. You hit your head really badly, in case you didn't notice." Jonathon said. I nodded.

"And plus, you have a great taste in men to hallucinate about." Another voice said behind me. I spun around to see Tom Hiddleston standing in a blue shirt and jeans, wearing that beautiful British smile and bright blue eyes that shone. I raised an eyebrow and put on my best sexy voice. "Why, hello there!"

"You do realise your flirting with yourself?" Tom said, raising an eyebrow like Jonathon. I thought about this for a minute, and then shuddered at the thought.

"This is a bit too much like that episode from Stargate Atlantis, isn't it?" Yet another voice said, and there was Benedict Cumberbatch, in his Sherlock suit and dark curly hair. "You know, the one with McKay being trapped in a jumper with the subconscious version of Samantha Carter."

"You watch Stargate?" I asked.

"Ah, no, but you do, so I know about it." Benedict said, smiling. Okay, so three of the hottest men in the world were in front of me. Yep, this was a hallucination. I'm not that lucky when it comes to men.

"Okay, this is starting to really freak me out." I looked at the three men. "You guys are my subconscious talking to me, trying to help me?"

Jonathon, Tom and Benedict stood next to each other. They didn't say anything. I put my hands on my hips. "Well, aren't you useful."

"We're here to help you, Rita. But we can't really do much." Benedict said.

"Your mind is freaking out. It realised that you needed something to keep you distracted as you try to get help. So your mind created us, from your imagination." Jonathon said.

"Well, I knew I had good taste in men, never really knew that I would hallucinate you guys for any reason though." I started walking in the direction I was heading, and the three men followed me.  
"So, do you know where I can find help? Maybe a farm, or something." I asked Tom as he walked beside me. Tom smiled and shook his head. 'I know only what you know, that's the point of the subconscious mind, Rita."

"Right, then. On an expedition to help my friends with a blinding headache and three of the world's sexiest men are with me, but they are actually my subconscious talking." I nodded. "Ooookay, then."

~

An hour later, my headache got worse and a pain in my left leg had started developing. I had half my water left, and no farm was in sight. I sat on a tree stump, panting. "Okay, just need....need to conserve my strength." I rubbed my leg and looked at Tom, Jonathon and Benedict. Tom looked back at me. "What's wrong?"

"Well, okay, I have to get this off my chest, even if you are my subconscious. I'm a huge fan." I panted, taking out my drink bottle and taking a mouthful of now luke-warm water.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "You know I'm not real." I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, but it's not like I'm going to meet the real Tom Hiddleston anytime soon, am I?"

Tom shrugged. "You may meet him one day, the real Tom Hiddleston. And the real Benedict Cumberbatch and Jonathon Young too."  
"Yeah, if I can find help for Georgia and Ray." I stood, and placed my drink bottle back in my satchel. "Tally ho!" I walked on. Well, I say walked, more like limping at this stage.  
"You know, that leg is going to slow you down." Jonathon kindly placed forward. I rolled my eyes. "Yes I know, but this isn't '126 Hours' is it? I'm trying my best here."

 

Another few hours went by, and still endless forest. This leg was really starting to become a problem. Sharp pains went through my leg and into my foot. I was panting harder, and was sweating even more. The water out of my drink bottle was all gone, and the hallucinations weren't being too helpful either.

"There has to be a farm nearby!" I took out my map for the millionth time and looked around. "Seriously, at least a farm, someone!" Benedict looked around. "Can't seem to find anything, and that leg is getting worse. Sit down and take a look at it."

I was shaking when I sat on the ground. I lifted my jeans leg up, to find my leg bruised purple and blue. "Holy crap!"

"You must've done something to it in the crash." Tom knelt beside me. I started to rub it again, but that only made it hurt worse. I bit my lip to stop myself from swearing out loud. "Mother of cheeseballs, this hurts!"

"It is really bad." Jonathon said. I frowned. "Ya think?!"

"The shock of the crash must've covered up the pain on your leg." Tom stood back up and looked around. My head was even worse, and I started to feel dizzy. "We really need to find someone."

"Oh, really? I've been walking for hours! There's no one within throwing distance!" I argued. I didn't know that I was that much of a Captain Obvious.

My dizziness mingled with my headache. Swirls of light bombarded my vision, and.....wow that piece of ground looked really comfy right now.....woah, is that even a real colour? Hey, I can create a new colour! I shall...name...it.....Mini Me.....no, that's Austin Powers......wait, purple and Shrek green.....shmurple?......I give up......I wanna eat a tuna roll.....

I had fallen onto my side. My dizziness swirling around me. My hallucinations were trying to coax me to stand up.

"C'mon Rita, you can do this."

"Just stand up, we have to find help.”

"You want to meet the real Tom? Then you have to get up and find help!"

My hearing started to give up, my sight was already failing. "Just a few minutes sleep..."

"No, don't go to sleep! You have a concussion, don't go to sleep! You might not wake up again!"

"Rita, wake up! C'mon, wake up!"

"Do not die on us, Rita!"

"Rita?"

"RITA!"

 

Where am I? Am I safe? Where are Georgie and Ray?.....Are they okay?

But where am I?

They must be safe.....but if there not here......are they dead?

It hasn’t been too long since I left them.......

Oh God, they're dead! I killed them!

They're safe, they're okay......

No, they're dead.......they're dead......

They left me here......I left them here.....I'm a murderer!

.......Everybody's dead. Gone. Left. I am alone. I am within the darkness. I am dead. I am without a heartbeat. I am-I don't know...I don't know...where am I? Who am I?

Is there anyone out there? Please, help me! I can't- I-I just.....

No! Get up. Get up, you useless moron! Get up and help yourself. Don't be helpless. Don't be weak.

Please help me! I can't move. I can't- no, oh God, please-

Get up and move! You can move! Get up!

I can't move! Stop yelling at me!

Get up!

Stop it! 

Get up!

GET UP!!!


	4. Chapter Four - How The Hell Did I get Here?

I stirred a little. My eyes were sore and my throat was that dry, I couldn't even murmur. I didn't want to open my eyes, the light was too bright....the whiteness....wait, is that....wait, the forest, it isn't as....it doesn't smell as sterile as that! Forests smell like dirt...and ferns...and pine.....wait, this is too comfy for a forest floor.....like a marshmallow.....can I eat it? I'm hungry...

".......Rita? Rita, wake up.....it's time to wake up, now."

I tried to open my eyes but the light hurt too much. I winced and raised my hand to my eyes. '...Mmmmrrrr, marshmallow......Tom, is that you?'

"Who, your mental boyfriend? Rita, it's Georgie."

"Shut the blinds, baby, I'm trying to sleep.......you can join me later..."

"Woah, last time I checked I'm in a relationship, sweet cheeks! You must be hallucinating."

I moved my head towards the voice. "Wait...Georgia, where's Ray?"

"Right in front of you, just open your eyes."  
I shaded the light with my hand and I opened my eyes slowly. My vision was blurry, but after a few minutes of furious blinking (Man, the Doctor would be so disappointed!), my vision returned, and there was Ray, unconscious, lying in a bed, to be more specific, a hospital bed. Oh so that's what I smelled! Hospital smell! Ray was hooked up to an IV drip, and a heartthingymajig that shows your heartbeat on a screen. I turned to Georgia. She was smiling brightly. She was in a wheelchair with a bandage on her cheek. "Hey, you."

"Nope." I said.

"What's wrong?" Georgia asked.

I smiled. "Tom Hiddleston is much cuter than you!"

"Hey, I'm hot!" Georgia complained. "Just not British heartthrob hot."

"Your American cutie hot. And I mean that in the most non-lesbian way possible."

"Well, you're obviously better!" Georgia took my hand, which had an IV drip also attached. Damn, I hate needles!

"Is Ray okay?" I asked.

Georgia nodded. "He has a broken leg, three broken ribs, two cracked ones, and a concussion. To be perfectly honest, the doctors were amazed on how we all could survive that fall in Ray's car."

"Well, I'm amazing like that."

Georgie smiled. "Your mum and dad have been staying here overnight. The nurses told them to go home and get some sleep, though I imagine that they're sitting by the phone right now.”

"Wait, go back a few chapters, how did we get here?"

"You collapsed by a walking trail. A couple saw you and called an ambulance. You kept on muttering about me and Ray, so the CFS searched the bush until they found us. You saved our lives, Rita."

I nodded. "Okay....you wanna hear the weirdest part about this little expedition?"

Georgia frowned. "What?"

"I was hallucinating Jonathon Young, Benedict Cumberbatch, and Tom Hiddleston were with me, giving me moral support, and helping me trek through the bush. I'll tell you what, Tom looks good in a tight, blue shirt."

"Hahahaha!" Georgia laughed. "Oh, that's beautiful! You were hallucinating them all?"

"Yeah, they were my, I think, subconscious. They were helping me." I smiled at Georgia's facial expression.

"Woah, man, I wish I was you." Georgia shook her head and rubbed my hand.

"No, you really don't want to be me, not in this mind of mine." I looked at Ray, but someone was standing in my view. I smiled, and he smiled back. Tom, with his hands in his pockets, then walked towards the white wall, and before walked into the wall, he disappeared. I shook my head and chuckled. I guess it was kinda like a 'goodbye, see ya in the next life' thing.

"Not in this mind of mine....."

The End


End file.
